


Hold me Tight

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Not Oblivious, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Hesitant Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, shitty writing :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: This is literally the cliche of every alpha/omega/beta cliche. Anyway.Dean Winchester doesn't do Alphas. He just doesn't. For personal reasons above others, but that doesn't mean he's not human. He feels attraction and that's normal. But his attraction takes a step towards more when he meets Castiel Novak. His literal polar opposite.





	Hold me Tight

God has created many things, uncountable creatures and the most ravishing sighs. But God has also created all that's negative, he created greed and war. Famine and Illness, Created murders and rapists. And all who follow mindlessly with blind faith are deceived, preachers who fault people for pointing out flaws are spineless lost people. People who find themselves within God, fail to see the fault of their words. How could you possibly fall in love with the one who created the down-faults of human beings, who created ways for greedy humans to kill others. In any way.

  It's all a test, a series of trials to see who's the most imperfect. A test no-one could pass. Who could live a life with no sins? No one? Swearing is a sin, Lusting is sin and Greed is a sin. All humans fail the test. No human is a saint, everyone swears. Maybe at a reckless driver, or at a rude civilian. Every person lusts, maybe towards money, food, sex or love. Everyone has been greedy for something, for money when their wallet is slimming, for a higher style of life when they see a car passing by, or for success. 

God is forgiver, but he won't let his pearly gates get too full. A man could live a life of devotion and end up flambeed on Satan's grill. 

Dean never put much faith in God, or his stuck up rules. Why should he pray to someone who leaves children to die, families to starve because some rich shithead wanted some fuel from the ground. Dean stopped believing in god once he saw his sister succumbing to death, under the right hand of Pestilence. Short after a freak attacked her during her heat and forced himself on her, she quickly started getting sick, lung infections started filling up her life and for six months she took some pills to stop the deteriorating symptoms. She finally got tested for HIV and found out she was positive.

Life turned shit from there.

Her health went down hill faster, She got weekly colds that remain more than they are away. She got tumors surrounding her lungs, turning out to be Malignant Pleural Mesothelioma, which she didn't even get a chance to fight because her lungs collapsed and her body shut down. 

She was barely 29, The oldest sibling between the four of them. Adam being the youngest, a beta that inherited their mother's blond hair and green eyes. Sam the second youngest, an Omega with big brown eyes that never settled quite right on a certain color and a silky head of hair. Dean another Omega who was the former middle child now eldest, inherited his mothers eyes, father's features and grandfather's hair. And the deceased Lauren an Alpha. With bright blue eyes from their father's family and a thick head of blond hair.  

Dean puts his memories aside, why should he dwell on the past? That was five years ago, he shouldn't dwell on the past; It took him two and a half years to realize that. His company started failing and he was under the assumption that alcohol will mend his soul and make the image of his sister coughing up her lungs disappear. 

Thankfully his two brothers and stubborn adoptive uncle pulled strings and saved him from a forming downhill slide, and since then he never resorted to alcohol for anything. 

He sat now, waiting for his new secertary. Castiel James Novak, a 28 year old with an impressive resume. Graduated from Wales, has a degree in business and economics and is a junior in law. Worker with three companies, and they left him with great reviews. He has a small self-made company that's joined with his brother, and he's looking for a job so he can settle down and finally be stable.

Dean would be crazy to not accept him.

Though when he arrived, a tailored navy suit and a smile accompanying him with the the smell of  _Alpha;_ he started to rethink his choices. "Good morning, Mr Winchester. I'm Castiel Novak, your new secertary." He introduced himself and Dean smiled curtly. He didn't ask for an Alpha, they're always bigoted, thinking they're superior than the Omegas and Beta's just because they can turn werewolf on them.

But Dean could smell Castiel, he smelled pleasant. Cotton candy, blueberries and fresh bread with a hint of trees after rain. He smelled delightful. He also apparently smelled Dean's momentary disgust and pulled back, smelling more nervous with a hint of disappointment.

"Nice meeting you, Castiel. Did you get the tour from Violet?" Castiel nodded and Dean smiled, trying to assure the Alpha that he's not instantly hated here "Good, then you could start working. There are the passwords for the emails and computers on the desk. Make sure to either hide them or destroy them once you remember them." Dean instructed, motioning at the door which held Castiel's small office.

"Thank you, Mr Winchester"

    
|∆|™

    
It wasn't until next day that Dean discovered about Castiel's passion. He arrived quarter an hour late, an apology on his lips when Dean asked why he was late and he stuttered out that he was in church.

Now Dean isn't exactly a hater, he doesn't hate Christians or Catholics, Muslims or Jews or any religion out there. But the way Castiel's eyes lit up when he talked about his church group, or how his smell became sweeter than he ever knew was possible (Not that he stuck around with Castiel a long time, this is their second day knowing each other). It made Dean's stomach flare, and the Alpha must have smelled him or even saw his face.

"Does that...anger you?" He asked quietly, masked wonder behind his eyes and Dean shrugged. He doesn't really care, he just pitied Castiel for the day he'll see that God is not the person he should put his faith in.

"No, Castiel. I may be an atheist, but I'm not someone to tell people their faith is wrong." Dean replied, he could sense Castiel easing, letting his 'Alpha' stance stand down. Dean isn't even sure he realized that he basically tried to scare Dean's wolf away. But his scent wasn't scary or appalling, infact it got sweet again.

"Do you believe I shouldn't put faith in God?" Dean nodded and Castiel shrugged as well, the gesture looking awkward in his suit "I have a brother, your age. Was getting treated for terminal leukaemia, everybody was giving up on him...even himself" he breathed in, the memory seemingly hurting him physically "But I didn't want to let my older brother die, I wasn't letting him go. At the time, I was a believer but I wasn't really religious. So I started going to church, and I started praying. If not for him getting treated, then at least for him to die without a prolonged Death." Dean pursed his lips, sensing Castiel's pain somehow. It was a shared experience, both having older siblings in medical condition that were lethal. Both turning to God, but maybe God only heard one of them.

That bastard.

"Anyway, he got treated a few weeks later, said that the cells began to die with the help of his Immune System. Which was a contradiction in itself, they said it died a few months back." Castiel palmed his eyes, the remaining dampness making Dean feel bad. Who was he to know Castiel's backstory? And for what? Thinking that he was stupid to believe in a figment? "I keep going back, praying that nobody gets any illness. Not my brothers or sisters, not my parents and not anyone. Because seeing how the hope got drained out of everybody's eyes was hurting me more than the fact that my brother was sentenced to death." Okay, Dean was officially an asshole. He could see a reflection of himself in Castiel, he was still worried about his brother's and sisters.

"How long has it been?" Dean asked, feeling the room shift to silence "Since his treatment?"

"Six months. Doctors say he needs at least 5 years of being healthy to be cleared of Cancer. Until then, I've got nothing but God on my side." Castiel said, and Dean decided to bite back any bitterness that was about to be turned into words. Castiel's faith was not blind. It was reasonable, a last resort.

"Okay then," Dean awkwardly decided to change the subject "the Lever head of management should have faxed us some paperwork. Can you send it when its ready?" Castiel nodded, straightening his stance into a formal one. Back straight with a poker face, no sight of the Castiel almost in tears a few moments ago.

"Of course, Mr Winchester"

|•|™

Dean's heat started the next day, and Dean would lie if he hadn't said that Castiel worried him. He was worked up the entire Car ride from home to the office, to the point that his driver,Benny, could smell him through the isolating glass between them.

"You need to simmer down, Brother. Or you'll make that Alpha of yours more crazy" He lightly teased, but Dean could hear the truth behind his words. Worrying makes him smell more well scented.

"He's not my Alpha, Benny. He's just working with me" Dean mumbled, but Benny seemed to hear him. He hummed softly and turned to look at Dean through the, now open, window between them.

"Well, I could smell him all over you. Cotton Candy, Some kind of baked good. Smelled sweeter than you." Dean bit the inside of his cheek. He hasn't even touched Castiel and his scent is already on him, what would hugging him make him smell? Dean bit down on his lip, his thoughts seemed to reach a... dirtier path after that. Benny dropped him off and Dean couldn't help but notice Castiel fretting in his car a few cars over. He decided to stall, waiting until he saw Castiel take a deep breath and exit his old Mercedes.

He started walking to the entrance and Castiel noticed him, giving a quiet "Good morning" and not glancing at Dean.

When they entered the office Castiel had gone to the bathroom, and exited a few moments later to hand Dean his files. He sniffled the air and squinted, his eyes moving from the ceiling to Dean's face "Our sponsors have sent these so you could look over the arrangements of the new store opening" Castiel said, normal tone and normal expression. He could smell a small difference in his scent but it was mostly normal.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, internally, and finally settled in his seat. Routinely he would take off his tie and jacket, but for some psychological protection he kept them on.

"Thanks, Castiel." He smiled slightly, pulling down his tie so he could get more comfortable. Castiel placed the files on Dean's desk and opened his mouth to speak, only to get interrupted by Dean stretching and popping his back.

Dean froze for a moment, sensing the Alpha thinking about something and looked back at Castiel. He didn't see any aggression and definitely didn't look turn on, just concerned.

"I can send someone to get Atrephyxial, it helps backpains and muscle contractions during heats." Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and Castiel turn red in embarrassment "I don't mean to intrude, I'm sorry if I stepped over my boundaries..." He looked down at his feet and Dean chuckled to himself, making him snap his head and turn redder. He's never seen an Alpha so close to a tomato without being pass out drunk, or angry.

"Thanks Castiel." Dean raised a hand, a sign that he wasn't mad or anything "You can send Ash or Kyle," Dean added, pulling out a few dollars and handing them to Castiel "And it's no problem that you wanted to help, but...uh...one question..." Dean licked his lips in nervousness and Castiel waited patiently "Doesn't my smell...bother you? I mean, I don't mean to make any assumptions here. But i heard that Omegas in heat make Alphas borderline crazy, and I can't help but look at you and see that you're basically a saint...So...What's up?" Dean asked and Castiel smiled.

Actually smiled.

Dean hasn't seen Castiel smile ever since he came, not a polite smile or anything. He always kept a stone face, acting as if, if he smiled; he's giving ammunition to the enemies.

"At first, when I was still a teenager, I did go, as you described, borderline crazy. But after I joined my grandmother's orphanage management team, I learned to help young Omegas who still don't know which is the best medicine through. And eventually, It wasn't making me crazy, just made me want to help the Omegas...that's why I asked to get someone to buy you pills, a natural reaction since I've been doing it for about ten years" Castiel explained and Dean couldn't help but again  _admire_ the Alpha.

"Wow, Cas. That's awesome" Castiels smile went wider and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe Alphas weren't so bad.


End file.
